Fireworks
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Jackson and Melissa have sex for the first time. Thanks to Once annoynomus 14 for the Raging Hormones story that inspired this. Is somewhat similar though different at the same time.


Fireworks - Jackson and Melissa

Melissa's video diary

This no dating rule is bogus .I mean, if you like somebody then why not go for it? We've been here for almost a month and I know everyone is getting restless. We all have hormones which ( at least for me), have been going out of control. And what's worse. Jackson. He makes me all fluttery inside. Oh man. I love him and not just as a best friend but also as a boyfriend.

" enough hiding. " Melissa told herself she would act on the crazy things that Cody Jackson made her do and just deal with the flak she got for supposedly breaking the no dating rule and dating a thief. But she didn't care what the others said or thought about him. She knew him for what he was. A sweet, caring guy who could be loud and stand up for himself when he needed to.

" Hey Mel," a voice said from up ahead. It was Nathan and he was wearing board shorts without a shirt." Get your suit on Mel. Lex has a huge surprise for us. Hurry." he ran ahead as she walked up to camp to change.

The bathing suit she had decided to take to Palau lay untouched by her sleeping bag. Now's as good a time as any to use it Mel thought. As she slipped the silky fabric over her head and felt it wash over her skin she felt a little better. At least it took some of the heat of the sun off her body. She ran down to the beach when she was done wondering what the surprise was.

"Wow Melissa you look good nice suit." Daley said smiling at her.

"Thanks Daley you do too."

Just then, Nathan shot up out of the water and squirted Daley with his water bottle.

"Ahhhh Nathan no!" she screamed as water hit Melissa in the stomach. "it's cold!"

"Get in and swim with me Daley or else" Nathan said splashing her again. Melissa watched as they chased each other in to the water. That's when she saw the surprise.

A lake gave way to a crystal clear blue waterfall.

" wow Lex "she breathed "its beautiful."

"I found it thanks to Melissa. The ledge wasn't the only thing new on the island."

Eric sprang up out of the water and gave Taylor a big kiss. She squirmed away and they chased each other into the water.

When she looked up, Melissa saw a crystal clear blue waterfall that leaked down into the lake and she held her breath as she noticed something swimming right underneath it.

" Get in Melissa." Daley said in between splashes. Jackson scooped up an armful and splashed both Daley and Taylor in the face. Melissa slowly waited into the cool water.

Jackson dove underwater and collided lightly with Mel.

" hey Jackson" she said shivering as their feet touched underwater

" Melissa I have something to say but we have to go somewhere else." he swam over to a boulder big enough to hide behind and Mel guessed it had to be pretty important or else Jackson wouldn't drag her behind the others backs.

"Jackson what do you want to say?"

"well more like do Mel. This." he kissed her on the lips gently asking her if she was alright with his sudden and very un like Jackson move, Letting go, Jackson felt something like pain but pleasure all at the same time. What the hell was happening?

"wow Jackson I don't know what to say." Mel said and Jackson smiled inside himself. Her face, everything about her made him different. Not harsh and dangerous like the others thought but shy and vulnerable and slightly silly.

"Jackson do you feel what I feel?" Melissa asked. He nodded his head and kissed her again. All of a sudden they couldn't hear the others playing anymore.

They stopped and swam over to the edge, peering out from behind the boulder. Ten pairs of bewildered eyes starred back at them.

Uh oh. Jackson realized if they wanted to be romantic, they would have to be more careful.

Jackson's video diary

Well that was embarrassing. Mel's so sweet. I love her back. There I said it. I'll tell her tonight. I just have to wait for a better time…..

Jackson caught Melissa after dinner by the fire pit.

"meet me tonight Mel, Later, at the plane. I have something I gotta tell you."

"What?"

"it's a surprise but its good Mel." Jackson said without breaking his small smile. "I love you Melissa. You're my best friend here." Jackson felt elated and free after saying this. Melissa smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Jackson, I love you too but the island, and you said-"

"I know Mel I know but I need to tell you this. We might not get rescued but at least we have this, now." as he said this, Jackson took a step closer until he was breathing on Melissa's face. She wanted to bridge the gap between them and she did, just very quick but enough to send both of them reeling.

"so later then?' Jackson asked not letting go of Melissa's hand. She nodded, kissed him lightly and said she couldn't wait.

"Bye baby" Jackson blushed a little calling his best friend the new word. She laughed and waved goodbye to him until later…

The darkness whirled around them as the six castaways slept. The only sounds that could be heard were the waves crashing on the rocks and Nathan snoring. They didn't notice that one wasn't there…

Melissa Wu was being called out to the waterfall. She stepped into the cool water and slipped the purple hair tie out, casting black strands of long hair down her back and around her shoulders. She looked to see if there was anyone around and took the silver camera out from underneath her shirt.

"oh Jackson!" she said putting one hand inside her shorts and saying the leaders name as if it was only natural for her to say it.

Jackson was running on an hour of sleep. He had seen Melissa and knowing spying was wrong in the first place tried to stop himself from watching the rest but he couldn't. she looked so beautiful he had to say something….

"Melissa"

She spun around in shock.

"holy crap Jackson you scared me!" she said and he blushed a little nervous.

"come here Mel baby I need to tell you something." she beat him to it

"I love you Jackson so much I don't care about anything but right now. Right here with you."

Jackson lay down next to her on the sand. "you sure you want to do this Mel?"

"Yes Jackson. I do. I trust you. I love you. I-" he cut her off looking deep into her brown eyes.

Getting close to her face Jackson whispered this slowly almost like he was admitting it to both the teens." want you Mel. And damn it feels so good to finally say it." she laughed and they started up. The kisses were long and fiery and Melissa drifted into a dreamlike state. This was real. Quietly she stirred and asked Jackson to show her what to do." Jackson like this?"

"perfect Melissa your doing great keep going until I tell you okay?' she nodded and they kissed until Jackson was ready.

Be careful his mind said Jackson took a deep breath and tried to steady himself above his best friend. You can do this Jackson. You got this.

"Melissa try to stay still okay?"

She sat like ice or rock as Jackson worked his magic." watch Mel it'll hurt a little but afterward BANG!" He hit the side of the plane and they both laughed "fireworks go off and you'll feel amazing.

"you'll make me feel that way Jackson." she said smiling up at him. "ready whenever you are."

He nodded and started to push down.

"Jackson you're so sweet. I love you so much" she made her way up to kiss him, pulling herself up so he could have better access. Jackson heard her start to cry and kissed the tears away with his tongue.

"it's almost over Mel. Just a little bit longer. How are you holding up?"

"ouch! She said "Jackson it really hurts!" fresh tears fell down her sweet face and Jackson's heart broke. He pushed down and it skipped a beat. I love her. He realized more then anything. I need her to make me stay normal while we're stuck her and I want her to be my girlfriend when we do get back home." he smiled and pushed the rest of the way down.

"okay Mel its over. Feel anything?"

"not yet" she started to say, then "wait!" a buzzing sensation lit up Melissa's entire body and soared up into her heart. Her legs were on fire and she didn't want to put it out. The words came out in a scream even though she didn't mean for them to.

"OH JACKSON! GO FASTER!" he obeyed laughing at her sudden and joyous outburst and made circles with his hips

"you like that baby?"

"Jackson Jackson Jackson….." she panted saying his name on a loop." Oh ever loving god! I love you so much!" he laughed and went faster and listed to his best friend make breathy and fast words that were no doubt full of love and a small part of arousal for him. He was too though he wouldn't admit it anyone but Melissa. After a while they stopped and Jackson let both of them relax. Hot and sweaty and happy at the same time.

"thank you so much Jackson. You made my first time so romantic. Just like I pictured it. Melissa said as they held hands waking up on the beach alone.

"no problem Mel" Jackson smiled at her. "Told you it felt great"

A question struck her mind as something she needed to know.  
"Jackson have you ever had sex before last night?" he shook his head and told her "Melissa you are my first love and best friend and you're the only one I want to play with." she smiled thinking herself silly to make such a big deal about Jackson and Taylor or Jackson and Abby. She knew she wouldn't have to anymore. They would always be together and after what happened between them last night Melissa Wu was sure of it.


End file.
